In many printing systems, it is common practice to develop a hardcopy of an image by using a photoconductive substrate. The photoconductive substrate is charged and selectively discharged to form a latent electrostatic image having image and background areas. For example, a liquid developer including charged toner particles in a carrier liquid can be brought into contact with the surface of the selectively charged photoconductive substrate. The charged toner particles adhere to the image areas of the latent image while the background areas remain clean. A hardcopy material (e.g., paper or other print substrate) is brought directly or indirectly into contact with the photoconductive surface in order to transfer the latent image. Variations of this method utilize different ways for forming the electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor or on a dielectric material.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.